Southwestern Garden Pizza
Description Contributed by Jenn B aka Mom2Sam and Tiny at World Recipes Y-Group * Source: Better Homes and Gardens * Start to Finish: 50 minutes * Makes 6 to 8 Servings Ingredients * 2 to 2½ cups all-purpose flour * 1 package active dry yeast * ¼ teaspoon salt * 1 cup warm water (120°F to 130°F) * 2 tablespoons cooking oil * ¾ cup cornmeal * 1 pound boneless skinless chicken breast halves * 1 tablespoon cooking oil * 1 medium zucchini or yellow summer squash, cut into 2-inch long julienne strips (about 1½ cups) * 2 green onions, bias sliced into 1-inch pieces (½ cup) * 1 x 9-ounce can bean dip * ¾ cup picante sauce or salsa * 2 cups shredded Monterey jack cheese (8 ounces) * 2 green onions, thinly sliced Directions # In a large bowl combine 1¼ cups of the flour, the yeast, and salt. # Add water and 2 tablespoons oil. # Beat with an electric mixer on low speed for 30 seconds, scraping bowl constantly. # Beat on high speed for 3 minutes. # Using a spoon, stir in cornmeal and as much of the remaining flour as you can. # Turn dough out onto a lightly floured surface. # Knead in enough remaining flour to make a moderately stiff dough that is smooth and elastic (6 to 8 minutes total). # Divide dough in half. Cover and let rest 10 minutes.Make-ahead tip: Prepare pizza dough; divide into 2 equal portions. Place in plastic freezer bags. Seal, label, and freeze up to 1 month. Thaw overnight in refrigerator before using. # Grease two 11- to 13-inch pizza pans or baking sheets. # On a lightly floured surface, roll each half of dough into a circle 1 inch larger than pizza pan. # Transfer dough to pans. # Build up edges slightly. Flute edges, if desired. Prick generously with a fork. Do Not let rise. # Bake in a 425°F oven for 10 to 12 minutes or until lightly browned. # Meanwhile, cut chicken into bite-size strips; Set aside. # Heat 1 tablespoon cooking oil in a 12-inch skillet over medium-high heat. # Cook and stir zucchini or yellow summer squash in hot oil for 30 seconds. # Add the 1-inch bias-sliced green onion pieces; cook and stir for 1 to 2 minutes or until all the vegetables are crisp-tender. # Remove vegetables from the skillet. # Add half of the chicken to the hot skillet. Stir-fry for 2 to 3 minutes or until no longer pink. Remove chicken from skillet. # Repeat with the remaining chicken. # Spread bean dip over hot crusts. # Spread picante sauce or salsa over bean dip. # Spoon chicken and vegetables over picante sauce. # Sprinkle with Monterey jack cheese. # Bake about 12 minutes more or until cheese melts and sauce is bubbly. # Sprinkle with sliced green onion. Notes Category:World Recipes Category:Superbowl Recipes Category:Pizza Recipes Category:Jack cheese Recipes Category:Zucchini Recipes Category:Chicken breast Recipes Category:Prepared salsa Recipes Category:Summer squash Recipes Category:Cornmeal Recipes Category:Wheat flour Recipes Category:Green onion Recipes